


Celebration

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Another Quidditch match won and someone spiked the punch.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: smutty_claus 2009  
> To: mhersheybar
> 
> 7th year AU. mhersheybar, I had a great time writing this for you, and your prompts were so much fun to work with. I really hope you enjoy it :)

“And Harry Potter catches the Snitch. That was a rather impressive bit of flying. He looked rather like...”

No one could really make out what fantastical animal Harry was like as Luna’s commentary was drowned out by the raucous cheers from the stands as Gryffindor, once more, put together a shattering win over Slytherin.

This particular year, given all that was happening outside the walls of Hogwarts, a greater than usual majority of the school, including several students _in_ Slytherin, were outspokenly against the Slytherin House accomplishing anything of note. The professors might even have stepped in to help temper these opinions if it weren’t for the children of known Death Eaters proclaiming loudly to anyone who would listen how the Dark Lord would eventually take control of the school, and the faithful of Slytherin would be rewarded.

And so it was that the student body was excited to see the Slytherin team lose so spectacularly after nearly five hours of game. Their noise drowned out any possible individual sound in a thunder of cheering, applauding and stomping.

Harry himself had just landed in the midst of his celebrating team when he was tackled by a beautifully sexy ball of red hair and red, gold and black Quidditch robes. The laughter of the rest of the team joined the noise as Ginny Weasley planted her mouth on top of her boyfriend’s, apparently trying to breath through Harry’s lungs – not that he was complaining.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, returning her passionate kiss as the Gryffindor team rallied around, each smacking him on the back in congratulations, carefully avoiding anything that might cause him to stop his activities. They learned early in practices that trying to separate Harry and Ginny when she was like this was a dangerous proposition.

They had just stopped to breath when Headmistress McGonagall broke through the crowd. She looked down upon the pair of students with a stern, disapproving gaze, though Harry swore he could see the very corners of her mouth twitching. The immediately surrounding noise quieted.

“Headmistress,” greeted Ginny, flushed and breathing heavily, yet completely straight faced.

“Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter,” she greeted the students directly in front of her before looking up at the rest of the gathered team. “Congratulations to you all. It was a fine game. As Headmistress, I will show no favor to any one house. However, as a Gryffindor myself, I will express my happiness at seeing my house with a fair played win.” This time, she did smile.

“Thank you,” responded Harry.

“You are doing a fine job as Captain, Mr. Potter. Keep up your good work.”

“Yes, Professor.”

She nodded at the happy students and continued through the crowd to the Slytherin team. It was something McGonagall had done at every game so far: personally congratulate both teams and their captains. Every player appreciated it.

Ron stepped between his best mate and his sister and draped an arm over each of their shoulders. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up, there’s going to be a massive party for us in the tower.”

The threesome guided the rest of the team to the changing rooms so they could get into some clean robes. Once they were out of their dirty robes, leaving them on the benches for the elves to clean and return to the dorms, the team filtered out leaving only Harry, Ginny and Ron, who seemed to be waiting for his friend and sister.

When Ginny came in from the the female side of the room, which was separated by a wall, she walked straight to her boyfriend and pulled him once more into a passionate kiss. When Ron started coughing, she simply gestured rudely with her hands at him, never letting up from Harry.

“C’mon, Ginny, I don’t need to see that!” he cried.

“Then don’t watch! Go back to the party!” retorted Ginny. “We don’t need a chaperon!”

“Yeah, that’s not what it looks like to me,” he mumbled. “Look, I’m glad you two got back together, but if you get any more points taken off for your public displays, I think our House is going to revolt.”

“First off, Ron,” explained his increasingly annoyed sister, “The only ones who have complained are yourself and Dean. Even with the lost points, we’re only fourteen points out of the lead. Second, after this win, no one is going to complain about either of us even if they wanted to. And third, this is the changing room, which is most specifically not public. So if you don’t want to see it, GET OUT!”

With a glare and a loud huff, Ron stormed out of the changing rooms, slamming the door behind him.

“Now, where were we?” asked Harry, smiling, as Ginny attacked him once more.

Ginny hadn’t closed the front of her robes, so as Harry wrapped his arms around her, he did so through the front of her robes. His hands found the back of her shirt untucked and he instantly dove under it, caressing the still slightly sweaty skin of her back, her sides and her shoulders.

Her hands likewise found their way under his robes and shirt, and her one hand made its way up through the neck-hole to grasp the back of his head and hold it in close.

“We should... get... to... the party,” hissed Ginny between their vigorous kisses.

Harry slid his hands around to Ginny’s side and caressed her breasts – she apparently hadn’t put on a bra.

“I’d... rather... stay here,” responded Harry, his thumb flicking around and over her nipple.

“Mmmmmm,” Ginny moaned, conceding Harry’s most persuasive argument.

Harry moved forward, pushing Ginny back against a set of lockers. He finished moving one of his hands between then and was caressing her breast in earnest now. At the same time, he slid his other hand down, under the waistband of the loose trousers she always wore to and from the changing rooms, and proceeded to press his fingers against her sex. This caused to her to jerk against the wall and moan even louder.

Feeling the slickness and knowing it was an indication that she was extremely worked up, he wasted no time manipulating his fingers to find her entrance and wiggling in his index finger.

Ginny screamed into his mouth.

Harry pulled his finger nearly out and then pushed it in again, the heel of his palm striking against the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex in the process.

Ginny screamed even more loudly and grasped his hair harshly between her clenching fingers.

Pumping his finger in her several more times, tapping against her clit as he went, he added another finger. She was warm and wet, and Harry could only imagine what it felt like on an appendage not his fingers. She was tight, grasping at him as he moved them within her. He could feel her desire not only from his hand, but from the clenching of her hands and the gasping of her breath in his mouth.

By the time he had three fingers moving within her, she was keening and could no longer hold her breath to kiss him. It was only a few more moments before he could feel her come around his fingers. Her insides squeezing him, her breath hitched and her unable to breath.

Harry watched her. He loved doing this in places that he could see her. He could spend the rest of his life watching her orgasm at his hands, he was firmly convinced it was the most beautiful thing he ever had, or ever would, see.

When she next gasp for breath, he quickly returned his hands around her, preventing her collapse. He pulled her back into him, pressing her once more against the wall and kissed her one final, passionate time.

“You are so sexy when you do that.”

“Mmmm,” she moaned into him. “I love it when you do that. I will look however you want if you just always do that for me.”

Harry smiled at her as she opened her eyes. “We should probably head to the celebration before Ron sends a search party.”

“Like Hermione would let him,” snickered Ginny. “She knows we usually take a while when we’re alone.”

“I really don’t want to think of Hermione knowing or not knowing what it is we do,” said Harry wryly.

Ginny grinned at him, kissed him on the cheek and stood up on her own. She straightened her shirt and robes, making sure to close them this time, and Harry did the same. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle under the setting sun.

***

The party was in full swing when Harry and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. Hands grabbed them the moment they entered the entryway and pulled them in, cheering and celebrating the last two arriving members of the victorious team. All except for Dean, who looked at Ginny with a mix of loss and envy, and Ron, who simply glared at the two of them before Hermione distracted him.

Ginny thought one of these days, Hermione should just kiss Ron when she wanted to distract him, get it out of the way. The pair hadn’t acted on any possibly not-so-subtle, latent attraction to each other, but Ginny was convinced it was there. Unfortunately, Hermione was too busy seeing her friend argue with her about her intelligence and Ron was too occupied glaring at his sister and his best friend.

From seemingly nowhere, a goblet was shoved into her hand, a red liquid sloshing a bit over the side. She looked away from her brother to Harry and saw that he held a similar goblet. The look on his face told her his must have appeared in a similar manner. They met each other’s gaze and grinned, tapping their goblets and downing the contents.

The smoke that poured from their ears was confirmation that Seamus once again got his hands on some firewhiskey and spiked the juice. A glance at the table in the corner laden with snacks, as well as the punchbowl, saw a fifth year prefect keeping the younger students away from the punchbowl.

Hermione finally intervened and announced that all the students fourth year and below needed to take whatever food they wanted to their dorms and continue their celebrations on their own. There was a fair amount of groaning, but the younger students knew that once the punchbowl had been tampered with, the older students often got up to things the younger students really wanted nothing to do with.

Several minutes later, the population of the common room had dropped to only fifteen or so students, many of the older students having also decided to take leave for the evening. Harry and Ginny had commandeered a love-seat in front of the fireplace and were finishing what had amounted to their dinner – several finger sandwiches from the snack table – when Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Ron and Hermione joined them.

Seamus also brought refills for everyone.

“So,” he asked, “What are we going to play this time? Strip Gobstones? Naked Snap?”

“Oh no!” yelled Parvati. “Every time we play some drinking game no one has heard of, you always make up the rules. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Seamus drank from his goblet and quirked his eyebrow at the girl. “Why should I deny it? No one ever calls me on it, and it lets me win.”

Everyone glared at the Irishman.

“How about Truth?” asked Ginny.

“You mean Truth or Dare?” corrected Hermione.

“No, no dares, especially with Seamus here.” Seamus flipped her off while she elaborated. “We just asked each other questions. If one of us thinks the other is lying, we can challenge them. The challengee then casts the Truth Charm, _veritas_. If their wand is red, they need to finish their drink and get a refill. If it’s green, everyone else needs to drink and the challenger needs to get everyone a refill.”

“That’s brilliant!” declared Lavender. “Who told you those rules?”

“Come on, I have six older brothers.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Parvati.

“ I don’t know,” hedged Hermione.

“Hermione, just play. If you want to stop, no one’s going to force you to stay,” said Lavender. She had apparently made it her personal mission this year to finally make Hermione relax a bit more in social gatherings. Ginny personally thought she had done a good job of it so far.

“Oh, fine.”

“Everyone got drinks?” asked Seamus. Once making sure everyone was topped off, the game started.

It began tame, with questions of past girlfriends and boyfriends, the best places they had kissed and the like. The first challenge occurred when Ginny didn’t believe Parvati that she had been felt up by a Ravenclaw on the staff table in the Great Hall. Everyone, including Lavender, was shocked when her wand glowed a cheery green.

“We dated for several months. He kind of helped me get over Ron, but he was a bit to serious for my liking. He had some great hands, though,” she giggled.

Everyone else downed their drinks and Ginny pulled herself away from Harry to get everyone refills. Another challenge left Ron red in the face when he found out Krum had, in fact, been Hermione’s first kiss out in the garden during the Yule Ball.

“It really was a wonderful first kiss, but it was only ever a kiss. We both knew that.”

Seamus was the first to fail a challenge when he tried to convince everyone that he had snogged Daphne Greengrass in a back booth at the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade weekend.

“Ah well, was *hic* worth a try.”

As the evening progressed, and the drinks did the same, it was amusing to watch as Lavender and Parvati fell over each other, and did their drunken best to keep Seamus from falling all over them. Ron and Hermione were now leaning on each other, but it was clearly too platonic for Ginny’s liking. Even Harry’s hands started wandering in plain view of the others, much to Ginny’s simultaneous enjoyment and embarrassment.

Suddenly, Hermione’s wand buzzed.

“OH!” she shouted in surprise. “McDon.. McGonda... The headmistress will check on here soon.”

“Hermione, Hagrid’s our Head.”

“He’s busy. McGondanold *hic* told me at the Head’s meeting she’ll be taking over for a few days.”

“Damn,” muttered Seamus. “Oh well, good night!”

He got up and stumbled to the stairs to the dorms, tripping over the first stair and nearly bashing his face on the wall. Ron got up and, only slightly less inebriated, helped his dorm mate up the stairs. Lavender and Parvati took their cue from Ron and held on to each other, balancing their way up to their own dorm.

Hermione flicked her wand and, after a series of sparks proceeded to leave black marks on the table cloth, managed to vanish the contents of the bowl. “Dobby told me I was to let the elves take care of it,” she frowned. The elf had given her a stern talking to at the beginning of the year and, while she still thought elves should be free, she had conceded to allowing the Hogwarts elves to do their jobs.

“Don’t say up late, guys,” she mumbled as she then made her way up to the Head Girl’s room.

Her words, however, were lost on the remaining pair who were now engrossed completely in each other. Harry’s hands had once again found their way under Ginny’s robes, having parted them completely and lifted her shirt over her breasts, leaving them free to his caresses.

Ginny pulled down Harry’s trousers so she had better access to what was inside. Harry growled when she grasped him, and began pinching at her nipples in reply.

For her own response, Ginny started to move her hand up and down Harry’s shaft, the soft skin over the firm organ feeling amazing to her tingling hands, the alcohol altering her perceptions of physical activity. The pinching sensation from her breasts were likewise altered, and seemed to send signals to her whole body that something exciting was occurring from a distance.

Harry, likewise under the altered perception that alcohol provides, relished in the sensations that Ginny was causing, and enjoyed the extended time his pleasure seemed to be taking. In the meantime, he continued to relish the feel of Ginny under his hands and the taste of her mouth on his tongue.

When Ginny’s hand stopped moving, Harry immediately pulled back, hoping things were okay. She met his eye with her own glassy stare and slurred, “I need t’ask you s’mthing.”

“Always,” said Harry.

“No, I need to really know...” She reached into her pocket and pulled out two phials of a translucent, teal liquid, presumably a potion. “Drink, please?”

Even in his drunken state, Harry would never question Ginny’s wishes and downed the contents without a second thought. Slowly, his mind cleared, though his reactions still seemed slow and a bit diluted and tingly.

“Ginny?”

“It’s a clarifier. Hermione got it for me,” said Ginny, having finished her own. “It helps clear the mind for a minute or two. But only the mind. When it wears off, we’ll be as drunk as we were. Before that happens, though, I want to know for sure, without any drunken regrets.”

“What?” asked Harry, a bit confused.

“Do you want to sleep with me?”

He met her start, her eyes still slightly glassy, but her personality clear inside them. “Yes.” It was the simple truth. Harry wanted to take advantage of their momentary clearness as well. “Will you be upset that our first time is when were drunk?”

“I would only be upset if my first time wasn’t with you. Also, I’m safe. Another potion. Just, so, well...”

With that, Ginny pulled Harry back to her, and they picked up kissing where they had left off. He could feel the clearness of thought leave him in a matter of seconds, but it did not take with it the desire he had for the girl with him. He pivoted himself so that he was now positioned over her, supporting himself on one elbow while he kissed her. With his other hand, he pushed down her pants and she wiggled herself to help the process along.

When, eventually, enough of her was available, he used his hand to play with her womanhood, much as he had done in the changing room earlier, but this time without her clothes in the way. The slickness of her felt somehow more slippery under the influence of the alcohol, though somewhere in his addled mind, he realized she just might be more wet.

Either way, he knew she was ready for him, and he was definitely ready for her. Positioning himself carefully, he didn’t want to hurt either of them, he lined himself up with her and pushed. Ginny moaned loudly into his mouth, pulling away to gasp, and then burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Taking this as encouragement, Harry pushed some more. As slick as she was, as ready as she was, he found her extremely tight and difficult to enter. Although, a part of him noted, his coordination could possibly be a bit off.

He brought his other hand up the couch to help support him, and used the leverage to push himself the rest of the way into Ginny. It was heaven. Not having anything to compare it to, he couldn’t tell if the alcohol made the sensation better or worse, but at the moment, he really didn’t care.

“Please,” came the moan in his ear, her desire evident.

He slowly pulled out of her, focusing on the feel of her along him, almost as if her body didn’t want him to go. Then, he pushed back in. The same resistance was there. It was amazing. He went in and out a couple more times, savoring the sensation, not to mention the thrill of Ginny moaning in his ear.

Eventually, though, the slow movement seemed like more work than was needed, and his body wanted more. This time, instead of entering slowly, he pushed back in suddenly, causing Ginny to cry out “Yes!” in his ear. Deciding he liked this better, Harry repeated the pull and thrust, a familiar sensation starting from between his legs.

The drive to fulfill that sensation caused Harry to now pull out of Ginny almost as fast as he was thrusting into her, the piston-type motion feeling _right_ to him, like it was the solution to everything. Over and over he thrust into her, her moans and encouragements in his ear driving him on.

He knew he was close, but there was something missing. He needed something more. Then, almost too late, it occurred to him.

“I... want to... see... you,” he gasped.

Ginny pulled her face out of his neck and lay it back on the pillow staring up at him, her glazed, lust filled eyes meeting his own. He thrust in and out of her, the pressure building, her eyes locked on his. And then the pressure burst. He cried out as he came into her. This seemed to be what Ginny needed as she also came. Her eyes slammed shut, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she struggled against her contracting lungs to breath.

It was beautiful. Drunk or not, Harry vowed to remember this always. The flush of her cheeks, the adoration in her eyes as she finally drew breath and looked up once more at him, he knew in that moment the rest of his life would be with Ginny.

A noise caught his ear, and, though it took a second, he realized the Fat Lady had opened and was conversing with someone. McGonagall! He quickly rolled himself and Ginny sideways. Ginny, panicking as only an intoxicated person could, curled up into his stomach to try and hide. Harry grabbed his robe and spread it out over himself like a blanket. He closed his eyes and hoped that the headmistress would simply think him asleep, clutching a pillow.

Moments later, a hand was shaking his shoulder. “Potter.”

“Mmm?” he moaned, trying to keep up the charade.

“Potter, wake up and go to your room.”

“Uhnnn.”

“Potter!” This time Harry opened his eyes. “Harry, go to bed.”

Harry made a show of looking around, hoping all the while that his robe wouldn’t slip down and expose Ginny.

“Oh,” he said, intelligently.

Apparently it was enough, as McGonagall nodded at him and made her way out of the common room. When he heard sound of the Fat Lady closing, he could feel Ginny giggle into his chest.

“I don’t wanna go to my bed,” he mumbled.

“Then don’t,” said Ginny, her head popping out from under the robe as she stretched out beside him. She kissed him once more before deciding, “She didn’t tell me to go to my room, so I’m staying. You should, too.”

“Okay,” he agreed, pulling Ginny’s partially uncovered body into his own as he re-situated himself for sleeping.

“If we’re lucky,” he heard as a combination of fatigue and alcohol pulled him into sleep, “Hermione will be the first one up as usual, and not Ron.”


End file.
